Device for cleaning fluid media containing particulate matter, particularly from livestock husbandry, through ozonization in a closed ozonizing container and subsequent separation of the particulate matter portions.
Wastewater from livestock husbandry containing feces, namely liquid manure, is typically collected in storage tanks and after the harvest deployed on farmland as natural fertilizer. As a result, a significant amount of unpleasant odor is generated in the environment.
Such wastewater collection occurs also onboard ships. More particularly, a significant amount of wastewater is produced onboard large seagoing vessels, in particular cruise ships, which cannot and must not simply be discarded overboard. As a result, a commensurately large tank storage space must be provided.
DE 29 20 010 A1 discloses removing contaminants in ground water and surface water with ozone. In this way, wastewater with natural contaminants or contaminants stemming from production processes of the chemical industry is cleaned.
A method for condensing and freezing water vapor from a gas mixture disclosed in DE-OS 1 960 953 is in employed in systems used to precipitate a particular component, for example sulfur dioxide, from a gas mixture, wherein the cold residual gas is used for heat exchange with supplied hot and unprocessed gas, and the gas mixture is supposedly relatively free of water before entering the condenser. It is known from DE-OS 2 025 523 to perform volumetric measurements for monitoring and controlling chemical treatment baths.
The publication “Wasser, Luft und Betrieb” (Water, Air and Operation), 19 (1975) No. 4, p. 147-152 discloses the use of ozone for the treatment of water and air. DE-AS 10 62 394 discloses a method and an apparatus for removing odor from air, in particular from industrial waste gases, with ozone, which in essence consists of an inlet tube with a Venturi nozzle. The contaminated air is mixed via the inlet tube with ozone in a mixing device, wherein the ozone is suctioned from an ozinator by a vacuum created at the Venturi nozzle of the inlet tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,306 discloses an apparatus for recovering oxygen after ozonizing reactions. To this end, O2 which is not consumed in an ozonizing reaction is supplied to a drying tower where contaminants such as water, organic contaminants and CO2 are absorbed on zeolites. The cleaned oxygen is returned to the ozinator for increasing the ozone yield.
GB 1 427 614 C1 describes a method and an apparatus capable of cleaning contaminated, in particular foul air by applying ozone. Ozone-saturated moist air and very fine ozone-saturated water droplets are blown into the contaminated gases, wherein the ozone concentration can be continuously measured and regulated.
While all these methods and apparatuses are used for removing noxious odors caused by contaminated wastewater, the contaminated wastewater must be intermediately stored in relatively large tank vessels and the ozone consumption is relatively high. This requires significant storage space which is generally not unlimited, in particular on ships. Moreover, they are not suited to remove the sources from the wastewater at reasonable costs and to keep the required intermediate storage space as small as possible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for removing contaminants from liquid media, which minimizes the ozone consumption and which is capable of cost-effectively removing the suspended particles causing the unpleasant odors.